Jak wytresować smoka 2 (film)
Jak wytresować smoka 2 (ang. How to train your dragon 2) - sequel filmu Jak wytresować smoka, produkcji Dreamworks Animation. Głosy głównym bohaterom ponownie podłożą Jay Baruchel, America Ferrera, Jonah Hill, Christopher Mintz-Plasse, TJ Miller i Kristen Wiig. Szczegóły na temat sequelu pojawiły się już w październiku 2010 roku. Serial "Jeźdźcy Smoków ", który swoją amerykańską premierę miał jesienią 2012 roku, jest wprowadzeniem do fabuły sequelu. Film odbędzie swoją światową premierę 13 czerwca 2014 roku, zaś w Polsce tydzień później - 20 czerwca 2014 roku. Fabuła Przyjaciele, jeźdźcy smoków, chętnie oddają się zabawom ze swoimi pupilami, zwłaszcza wyścigom. Podczas jednego z nich odkrywają tajemniczą lodową jaskinię, skrywającą przejście do innego świata pełnego dzikich smoków oraz poznają tajemniczego Smoczego Jeźdźca. Okazuje się, że Berk oraz cały smoczy świat są zagrożone. Rozpoczyna się walka o pokój... Jednocześnie na Czkawce spoczywa brzemię przejęcia tytułu wodza klanu po ojcu. Znane są już dwie sceny z filmu. Pierwszy klip to rozbudowana scena z trailera (będąca drugą sceną w filmie), przedstawiająca Czkawkę jako starszego, lecz równie nierozgarniętego jak niegdyś chłopaka, którego niezwykle cieszy każda chwila spędzona ze swoim smokiem, Szczerbatkiem. Czkawka, spadając ze swojego smoka, trafia na nowy ląd i odkrywa nieznane tereny. Druga scena wprowadza tajemniczego i egzotycznie ubranego smoczego jeźdźca, który porywa Czkawkę i wyrzuca Szczerbatka, wołająceg pana, na ocean. Ciekawostki *Akcja będzie rozgrywać się 5 lat po historii 1-szej części. *Podtytuł filmu ma brzmieć "Sekrety Lodowej Jaskini" ("Secrets of the Ice Cave"). *Całkowicie zmieni się wygląd Smoczego Leża - stanie się ono piękną, zieloną wyspą, pełną różnych (także zupełnie nowych) gatunków smoków. *Czkawka i Astrid prawdopodobnie będą parą, zaś Sączysmark będzie zalecał się do Szpadki. *Prawdopodobnie pojawi się wiele smoków z gatunku Morskosmokus Gigantikus Maksimus, takich jak Czerwona Śmierć, lecz znacznie mniejszych. *Strój Czkawki będzie mieć coś w stylu skrzydeł, używanych w razie potrzeby do latania. Nowe postaci i smoki *Snagglefang (gatunek smoka) *Wingnashers (gatunek smoka) *Hobblegrunt (gatunek smoka) *Groundsplitter (gatunek smoka) *Stormcutter (gatunek smoka) *Cloudcutter (gatunek smoka) *Raincutter (gatunek smoka) *Oceanzap (gatunek smoka) *Seashocker (gatunek smoka) *Cloudjumper (gatunek smoka) *Gruff (imię smoka) *Bewilderbeast (imię smoka) *Valka (żona Stoika Ważkiego, tajemniczy smoczy jeździec) *Eret (imię postaci) *Drago Bludvist (imię postaci) Mają pojawić się także następujące gatunki: *Wandersmok *Drzewokos *Gromogrzmot *Sidlarz *Parzypluj (Wrzeniec) *Szepcząca Śmierć *Morskosmokus Gigantikus Maksimus Książki Sklep amazon.com opublikował nowe wydawnictwa dla Kindle - książki dla dzieci, związane z filmem Jak Wytresować Smoka 2. Jednak książki zostaną wydane dopiero 6 maja 2014 roku i, póki co, prawdopodobnie tylko w wersji anglojęzycznej. Na stronie amazon.com pojawiły się następujące pozycje: *Dragon Race! *Toothless: A Dragon Hero's Story *All About The Dragons *A Tale Of Dragons *Dragon Mountain Adventure *The Art of How To Train Your Dragon 2 - okładka jeszcze niedostępna. All-about-the-dragons.jpg|All About The Dragons Dragon-mountain-adventure.jpg|Dragon Mountain Adventure dragon-race.jpg|Dragon Race! toothless-a-dragon-heros-story.jpg|Toothless: A Dragon Hero's Story Zwiastuny center|441px center|441px Plakaty jws2plakatpl.jpg|Najnowszy plakat "Jak Wytresować Smoka 2" promo-poster.jpeg Galeria dragons24.jpg How-To-Train-Your-Dragon.jpg httyd2.jpg maxresdefault.jpg new_HTTYD2.jpg promo-poster.jpeg jak_wytresowac_smoka_2.jpg jak wytresować smoka 2 (lot).JPG tu.jpg h2 1.JPG h2 2.JPG h2 3.JPG h2 4.JPG h2 5.JPG h2 6.JPG Older_Hiccstrid.jpg Older Hiccstrid 1.jpg tumblr_mx0p7vkiX61rgx1dyo10_250.gif tumblr_mx0p7vkiX61rgx1dyo9_250.gif tumblr_mx0p7vkiX61rgx1dyo8_250.gif tumblr_mwwc6qykgg1rvteuyo2_250.gif tumblr_mwwpjv4nlO1qkhczeo7_400.gif Valka .jpg|Valka tumblr_inline_my0rf3zzyb1s6n42x.gif tumblr_inline_my0rh7P20e1s6n42x.gif original.jpg JWS2Sc02.png JWS2Sc04.png t 1.JPG t 2.JPG t 3.JPG t 4.JPG t 5.JPG t 6.JPG Nowy gatunek smoka 3 różne kolory.jpg Nowy gatunek smoka 2.jpg Nowy gatunek smoka 1 i Szczerbatek.jpg Nowy gatunek smoka 1.jpg image 1.JPG image 2.JPG image 3.JPG image 4.JPG image 5.JPG jws21.png img 1.JPG img 2.JPG img 3.JPG Jws8.png Jws6.png Jws7.png jws38.png jws39.png jws40.png jws36.png jws44.png how-to-train-your-dragon-2.jpg Fishlegs_Older.jpg|Dorosły Śledzik Tumblr my1rlnNMRQ1qfolr2o1 500.gif Tumblr my1y9aklte1qc349co1 500.gif astridwichura.png nowe gatunki smokow.png Kategoria:Filmy